


When I First Saw Him

by antanddec_fanforever



Series: 100 Word Sprints [15]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, 100 Themes Challenge, 100 Word Sprints, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Prompt Fic, Robert POV, Wordcount: 0-100, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antanddec_fanforever/pseuds/antanddec_fanforever
Summary: When Robert First Saw Cody.
Relationships: Robert Small/Cody Vince, Robert Small/Dadsona
Series: 100 Word Sprints [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327034
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: 100_Word_Sprints_And_More_FWU





	When I First Saw Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a Challenge that I have personally set up for various Fanfiction Groups on Facebook.
> 
> I went with the Prompt "Love At First Sight" for this Fic.

I knew from the moment I saw him that I was in love with him.

He made my heart Hammer on my chest, and my breath caught in my throat at his good looks. He made being a Father look so effortless. 

_ Oh shit. He caught me staring. Play it cool, Small _ . I stared into his eyes, my face impassive and my eyes cold, his eyes were curious and his face had a huge grin to it.

He looked away then, and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. This was gonna be very interesting.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
